This invention relates to noise makers and cadence callers that are attachable to shoes for the purpose of creating an audible sound at each step in walking or jogging. More particularly, this invention relates to a greatly simplified construction of a cadence caller for economical manufacture and reliability of use.
Noise makers that are activated by a person's stride during walking and jogging are known in the art, and illustrative of this art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,811,811; 4,312,567; 3,878,641; 2,291,791; and 4,278,248. The first three of the patents identified above are most closely related to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,811 is believed to illustrate the closest prior art.
The object of these devices is to create a sound which marks a step, either for novelty or, as in jogging, to assist in maintaining a regular step or pace by recognizing that pace audibly. Most of the constructions heretofore available in the art however are structurally rather complex, even extending to elaborate, complete shoe constructions configured to accomplish the rather simple result. Such devices, while often times unjustifiably expensive for noise making, also involve structures which are easily breakable, particularly considering the magnitude and duration of the shock that they are subjected to in walking and jogging activities.